The Pchan Letters
by Elin B
Summary: A collection of snail mail. Part 2 of 3. Follows "Finding". Not a Ryoga/Akane pairing, they're just the two central characters.


(Note: This takes place before the Internet got really big, so none of these letters are e-mails. I've assumed for the purpose of this fic that Ryoga has a postal box somewhere in Nerima - possibly close to Furinkan high school - which he manages to find fairly often (for him). Oh, and nobody owns a mobile phone, either - I can't recall ever seeing one in the manga.)

PROLOGUE

You've got to be kidding. First of all, they'll never agree to show them to you.  
Second, just asking will only stir up a lot of bad old feelings again.  
We don't need that. Things are finally a little calmer around here, but that hasn't been easy to manage, believe me.  
And anyway, what's the point? People don't put the really important stuff they go through in letters. What they really do and say and feel doesn't wind up on paper. I thought everyone knew that.

-Ranma

PS: But if you go through with this anyway, I want first dibs on reading them. I've earned it.

THE P-CHAN LETTERS

By Elin B (Part two of the 'Letters' trilogy)

September 21, 1995

Dear Akane,

I suppose I am a coward. The other day I went to your house to talk to you, but you were not at home yet. I sat and waited for a little while,  
but then changed my mind and left. I decided to go home instead, where I am now, writing this.

I think if I had stayed and tried to talk to you, we would probably have been interrupted by somebody or something, and then I would have lost my nerve. Or we would not have been interrupted and I would still have lost my nerve. It's hard enough writing this down. I think if I were face to face with you I would not be able to stop thinking about how you'd never smile at me or look at me in a friendly way again. And then I would back out, and you would let me. I am such a coward.

I'm planning to stay at my house for a week at least. (I have supplies, and my dog will help me mail this letter.) If you want restitution, this is where to look first. I will do anything you ask.

But you do deserve to know. And I can't get rid of the nightmares. And now I've told Akari, so I have to tell you.  
There isn't a good way to say this, so I'll just say it: That little pig you carry around sometimes isn't a real pig. It's just a Jusenkyo curse. As a matter of fact, it's me.

I was also in love with you for a very long time. That's no excuse for anything, but it's the other thing that has been going on that you didn't know about. So you deserve to know about that too.

Believe it or not, but I really am sorry. I suppose you would have been better off if you'd never met me.

Ryoga Hibiki

September 26, 1995

'Restitution?  
I don't want money, if that's what you mean. In fact, I'm thinking of sending back all those things you've given me.  
I don't know what you think would be restitution. It's not like I could do the same thing to you.

Akane Tendo

September 27, 1995

Dear Akane,

By 'restitution' I mean whatever you may think is right for me to make amends. I don't think I can put any conditions on it.  
That is not for me to do.

Ryoga Hibiki

October 1, 1995

I see. I will think about it. In the meanwhile, I'm sending back some of the gifts you've given me.  
Not all: some I've thrown away or will give to charity. Some I have decided to keep. Teach me to be less stupid.  
It may interest you to learn that my fiance has spoken up a lot on your behalf, by the way.

Akane Tendo

October 7, 1995

Dear Ryoga,

When we happened to meet the other day you asked me to do what I could for you, if I would. I can now report that I have spoken up in your defense to Akane on no less than three separate occasions. Included in this envelope is a tape recording two of these occasions, for proof.

My fee for this service is 2300 yen, in which the cost for the tape and its postage are included. If you value your future connections with our family, I expect you to pay fully and promptly.

Should you wish for a continuation of my services on your behalf in this household, please see the included slip of the going rates for this kind of public relations services. I have extended it to other parts of the household: Kasumi, my father, and Mrs Saotome (who practically lives here, by now). Oh, and me, of course. (I can be pretty hard to convince at times.)

Cordially yours,

Nabiki Tendo

October 8, 1995

Ryoga,

I am writing to you as Mrs Saotome, Ranma's mother, has asked me to convey her wish to meet and talk to you, either at the Saotome house or at your place. If you wish to comply with this, you can write her at the address I give below.

Mrs Saotome - I don't believe you have met her previously - is a very pleasant, sweet and kind-hearted person, and we are all quite fond of her. But she is also a woman of firm character with strong beliefs and a rather traditional outlook. Perhaps you should keep in mind that she does not necessarily speak for my little sister.

Sincerely,

Kasumi Tendo

Letter from Ryoga to Nabiki could not be obtained. The compiler was out of credit at the time, -Ed.

October 20, 1995

Dear Impostor,

Suit yourself. If I don't get anything out of a different position on the matter, I suppose I'll have no option but to keep holding you a grudge for the way you've treated my little sister and deceived most of us (except for certain rats who were in on the thing). Snakes reared in the family bosom is the phrase that springs to mind.

Nevertheless, I appreciate that you paid the previous bill so quickly,  
even though you didn't keep the tape. Let me know if you change your mind regarding business in the future (but do keep in mind that my prices are adjusted to the inflation rate).

Nabiki Tendo

October 11, 1995

Dear Akane,

I fear you will think I'm putting my nose into what isn't my business,  
but I just wanted to ask of you not to be too hard on Ryoga dearest. He values your opinion of him very highly, you know. Yours sincerely,

Akari Unryu

October 15, 1995

Dear Akari,

That is really between me and him. But since you ask - well, I have the choice of either being hard on him or not being anything at all, that is to say, pretending he does not exist. What would you prefer?

Yours respectfully,  
Akane

PS: I know this isn't very politely put, but this is how I feel. Does he know you wrote me?

October 18, 1995

Dear Akane,

No, I haven't told Ryoga that I wrote to you. I'm sorry - Well, I'm not sorry for speaking up for him, but I'm sorry that I don't quite understand and wish I did. But I suppose I might well feel like you do, if I were in your shoes. Especially if it concerned another boy I wasn't in love with.  
By the way, I understand that you and Ranma will also turn eighteen next year. May I ask if you're planning to get married?

Best wishes,

Akari Unryu

October 22, 1995

Dear Akari,

I'm glad you don't seem too upset for the way I wrote earlier. I hope that you and I can still be friends, but I would strongly prefer it if you could refrain from discussing your boyfriend.  
About Ranma and me - we'll see. There are other people to consider.  
Also, I'm not sure that Ranma would really like teaching at a dojo for a living. Maybe I could do the teaching, but in that case I want to get better first.

Yours truly,

Akane

October 22, 1995

Dearest Akari,

I'm sorry I just left so quickly last night. I guess I just couldn't find the right words to express what I felt, even though the matter is important to me.

But I do need you to understand that I really do want to get rid of my curse. Even if pigs are as wonderful as you think, they're still just animals, right? And it makes me feel as if I'm less than fully human, being cursed to turn into one. That I'm less than other people.

But anyway, I've decided not to go looking for a cure until I've got things squared with Akane. It just feels better that way. (Besides, I would probably be away from you for a very long time.)

It feels so strange to me that I can actually write about things like this to someone! I've never really had meaningful letters from anyone before... remainder of letter snipped

The best wishes from your devoted Ryoga

October 25, 1995

My dearest Ryoga,

(...)...Actually, I think it makes you more human than others.  
Because your experience makes you more knowledgeable than most people -  
very few know what it's like to wear another creature's form. (And the form itself is so nice!) Both humans and animals are simply parts of nature - and pigs have Buddha natures, too!

I'm very glad that you no longer have most of those terrible nightmares. But do you know what? I wish you would keep in mind sometimes that Akane Tendo is a regular person, not some kind of goddess. She can make mistakes and be wrong like anyone else. If she feels like holding you a grudge for a long time, why should you put your whole life on hold?

Give my love to Shirokuro.

Hugs and kisses,  
your little Akari

November 14, 1995

Hiya,

Akane says to tell you she thought of something you could do. You can meet us outside the old school next Saturday or later. Say around five or so.

Cheers,

Ranma

PS: Mom says the puppy is doing just fine. (Hey, that was a pretty good idea you had)  
PS II: Five p.m, that is.

November 23, 1995

Ryoga,

Shampoo accept your challenge. But if you no show up before sundown, I claim victory.

Shampoo

November 25, 1995

(...) Well, there is an interesting new development around here. To tell you the truth, I'm not certain whether to be grateful or not that Mousse has gone home for his mother's birthday. I'm leaning toward the former, even though we are dreadfully overworked.

You see, we had a surprise visit the other day, from young Ryoga Hibiki - you remember him? Son-in-law's rival, learned the Breaking Point from me, turns into a little pig? Right. Well, of all things he handed over a politely worded challenge letter to Shampoo, for a fight in three weeks' time, then managed to sneak away before I could talk to him properly and find out what's on the bottom of this.

Now, I doubt this boy is angling for an Amazon wife, not that he'd get one anyway, as Shampoo is already spoken for, so what might this be about? I also had him pegged for one of those silly boys who won't fight women, or at least not young and pretty women! I would expect this to be a scheme from our potential son-in-law, except that it seems far too subtle for him.

Well, time will tell, I suppose. Meanwhile, my great-granddaughter is a bit rattled, and has thrown herself into training with unusual fervour.  
She's afraid of acquiring another pest like Mousse, the poor thing, and has been badgering me every minute of the day to teach her new techniques in time for the fight. So it looks like something good will come out of it, anyway...(...)

- excerpt from a letter by Cologne to her sister

November 26, 1995

My dear Akari,

It's getting colder. Yesterday I saw the first snow falling, many tiny flakes spinning in the gusts of wind before settling on the ground,  
where most of them melted. Today the weather is crisp and clear. I've just finished breakfast by the campfire. I miss you.

In a few weeks I'm to fight an unusual match for me , first because I think I'll win without too much trouble (I've had easy fights before,  
but not ones who were arranged beforehand). Second, because it's against a girl, and I usually don't fight girls. I'm not particularly worried about that, though. I don't know what I'm worried about, if anything. Maybe I feel a little like those snowflakes yesterday, spinning every which way in the great white sky. I guess perhaps I just don't know what to do with my life, or with my time. I'm not sure I know how to be good enough, or stay good enough.

Don't get me wrong - it's not like I'm really downcast, just a little worried, but not about this next fight. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it.

Sorry I couldn't be with you for the Regional Sumo Pig Championship.  
I'm happy for you that Katsunishiki won again.

All my love,

Ryoga

November 26, 1995

Dearest Ryoga,

Writing to you since there was some time since I heard from you,  
perhaps you haven't seen my last letter yet  
...This is probably really silly of me, but sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't like me more - or perhaps approve of me more - if I did not care for your enchanted form (you know I can't see it as a curse.  
If I hated it, just like you claim to do. But you always knew that I'm not like that. And I think I'm right, and not just because pigs are the best animal to turn into. We are part of nature.

Of course I like it best when you're a man and can hug me back. Even so, don't be upset if I say it is a special feeling to be able to pick up the one you love and hold him in your arms. After all, normally only boys - strong boys - can do that, and not girls.

But that doesn't mean I would care any less for you if you lost your enchanted form. I wouldn't! And I would help you do it, if you asked.  
In fact, I wouldn't mind going to China with you one day.

Do you think we could meet at Christmas or New Year??

Lots of kisses from your Akari

December 14, 1995

Dearest Akari,

I'm writing you on the day after I had that fight with the girl, Shampoo.  
(I did win, but she asked for a rematch in January.) I would hope that we could meet even before the holidays, but especially then. I always try to get home for New Year's - usually Mom and Dad manage to be there, too - but if you could come over, it would be great. Or perhaps we could go out for a movie or something on Christmas.

Your latest letter gave me a lot to think about. I don't see why you would think something like that - and how could I 'approve' of you more? I'm not the one who should approve anything.

I think if you had hated the pig form I would probably have lied to you and kept lying, like I did to Akane. We could never have gotten very close then.

It does feel pretty good to be hugged by the one you love, even as a pig, I have to admit. You feel safe and protected - but you can't talk,  
and you're not much good when it comes to protecting someone. It's like being turned into a mute little child, maybe even a baby.

You know, Shirokuro's puppies have gotten rather big by now - I've given three of them away. But my cursed form doesn't change. It will never grow up. And if I keep it, if I am happy with it, then I won't really be grown-up myself, will I?

I would love travelling with you, but I'm scared of taking you to Jusenkyo. It's a very dangerous place.

I miss you a lot.

Love,

Ryoga

January 19, 1996

Mousse,

I accept your challenge, but you're wrong about my intentions.  
Not that it matters, anyway. Things turn wrong if they can, fights or no fights. I'll see if I can get there on time.

Ryoga

No date written. Postage stamp is January 16, 1996

Dear Akari,  
I wonder if you wouldn't be better off with somebody else.  
Love,  
Ryoga

January 27, 1996

You're scaring me. Don't scare me like that.  
I'm going out to look for you now.  
Love, Akari

January 31, 1996

Hello,

I've heard something of what's been going on. Will you please stop using that horrible technique? Cologne said it only makes people more miserable. What's more, someone could get seriously hurt, including you even. I don't think I would like that.

I think we need to meet and talk properly. I can understand if you won't want to come here, but you will not be turned away if you do.  
At the very least, we could stop avoiding each other in the street.

Thanks for the help with Shampoo.  
Yours sincerely,

Akane

PS: I'm making two copies of this letter. One I'll send to the P.O box you use, the other I'm going to tie to your dog, if I can find her.

PS II: I don't think I would have been better off if I'd never met you.


End file.
